What will the children say?
by silverbirch
Summary: A time-turner fic with a difference. What if you went forward in time, not backwards? What if you met your children, who were the same age as you? Could you be friends, or would you still be mummy and daddy? JK Rowling still owns it, of course.
1. Whoops!

'Hermione! I just got out!'

Hermione Granger turned to find Ron Weasley running down the corridor towards her. Madame Pomfrey's Skelegrow had once again done its trick, and Ron was back on his feet less than twenty-four hours after Sirius Black had broken his leg.

They caught each other up in a hug of joy before realising what they were doing, so let go and stood there just a little embarrassed with themselves.

'So, come on then. Tell me what actually happened last night. I know' he continued over her protestations 'that you and Harry got Sirius out of the castle, but how did you do it? You were there, right in front of me, and then you weren't.'

'I can't tell you, Ron; I've promised Dumbledore. I'm sorry.'

'OK' he shrugged. 'I'll ask Harry.' He knew that would persuade her.

'No, Ron! You mustn't; we could get in to awful trouble.' She stood there wringing her hands, trying to make her mind up. 'Alright, I'll tell you, but you mustn't breathe a word of it to anyone else.' She looked around the Entrance Hall and spotted the cupboard she and Harry had hidden in last night. 'Come on.'

Once inside, Hermione fished inside her blouse – Ron looked away rather suddenly – and brought out a rather large necklace shaped like an hour-glass.

'We used this; it's called a time-turner, and you can use it to travel back in time.' She smiled shyly at him. 'It's how I've been getting to all my extra classes this year.'

Ron laughed. 'Hey, that's great! Can I have a go?'

'No, Ron, you can't. Professor McGonagall let me have it under strict rules. Anyway, I have to give it back to her. They're dangerous things, and you can be arrested for misusing them.'

'Oh come on, Hermione. Just a few minutes. It'd be fun!'

She stared at the floor, chewing on her lip, and then looked up at him. 'OK, just a few minutes, but don't touch anything.' She put the chain around both their necks and held up the hour-glass so he could see it better. 'Now, all I have to do is turn it for the amount of time we want to go back.'

'Like this?' said Ron, flicking it with his finger. The glass began to rotate very quickly, and then spun out of its mounting and on to the floor, where it broke in to a thousand pieces.

'RON! YOU IDIOT! Oh no, Professor McGonagall's going to KILL me for this. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'

'But we haven't gone anywhere, Hermione; we're still here in the cupboard.

'OF COURSE WE'RE STILL HERE, BUT WHERE IS HERE? WE'VE GONE BACK IN TIME, YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?'

That question was answered for them when the door was yanked open and they spun around to see a teacher looking at them. At least, they assumed he was a teacher, even though he wasn't wearing a robe.

'What are you two doing in here? Answer me!'

They said the one thing you _never_ say to a teacher, an immediate admission of guilt. 'Nothing, sir.'

He looked down at them as they stood there, small and slightly trembling. 'What _are_ you wearing? Robes? Why are you in here? What's going on?' They looked at their shoes, even Hermione speechless for once.

The teacher looked at their House badges. 'Gryffindor?' They nodded. 'Right, we'll let your Head of House sort this out; I'm already late for dinner. Follow me.'

They followed, casting nervous looks at each other. The teacher led them through the corridors, where they received several strange looks from passing students, some of whom started giggling and pointing. All the other children were wearing blazers and trousers or skirts. The teacher stopped at a door they recognised as the Gryffindor Head of House's room. He knocked and a male voice said 'Come in.'

The teacher opened the door and put his head inside. 'Sorry to disturb you, Professor, but I found a couple of your House locked away in a cupboard playing dressing up games…and Merlin knows what else besides.'

'I'll deal with it, Professor Bernard, send them in.'

Professor Bernard turned to the two of them, making a swishing movement with his finger. 'Go.' He shut the door behind them after they had entered.

They stood looking at their "new" Head of House who was, himself, sat behind his desk looking back at them with wide-eyed with astonishment. 'Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?'

Professor Longbottom was certainly not the Neville Longbottom they remembered. For a start off, he wasn't thirteen anymore, but closer to forty. His hair had started to recede slightly, and was beginning to show grey over his ears. He stood up, and moved towards them with an easy dignity very different to the hesitant, almost clumsy, walk they remembered.

'I take it you are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?' They nodded, still speechless. 'How did you get here?'

Hermione held out the broken necklace. 'Is that, or was it, a time turner?' She nodded. 'Alright, sit down. Let's start at the beginning.' He motioned them to a couple of chairs.

'Where are we, Neville? I mean, Professor?' asked Hermione, finding her voice at last.

'At Hogwarts, of course. If you mean where you are in _time _then it is the year 2020. And I think it's probably acceptable for you to call me Neville.' He smiled at them both. 'Where did the time-turner come from?'

'Professor McGonagall gave it to me, so I could do all my third year classes.'

Neville nodded. 'Aah, so that's how you did it! I see. Where's the rest of it?'

'It broke when it fell on the floor. How are we going to get back?' Hermione was close to tears.

Neville ran his hands through his hair. 'I'm not sure. You see, all the devices held by the Ministry were destroyed.' He shrugged. 'I'm afraid the three of us had a rather large hand in it.' He stopped to consider for a moment.

'You know, I think it might be best if we let Minerva know you're here; see if she can suggest anything.' Noticing the confused looks on their faces he added 'Professor McGonagall, she's Headmistress now. Excuse me a moment.'

He crossed to the fireplace and Hermione took the opportunity to hiss 'I am going to kill you, Ronald Weasley.' before slumping back in her chair with her arms and legs tightly crossed.

Neville threw some Floo Powder in to the fireplace. 'Headmistress, sorry to disturb you, could I trouble you to come to my study for a moment?' Moments later, McGonagall appeared, brushing ash off her dress as she stepped on to the hearth.

She was even older than they remembered her, but her white hair was still swept back into a severe bun and her eyes were as bright as ever.

'Good evening, Professor. What appears to be the…good gracious me! Weasley? Miss Granger? What are you…?'

Neville headed her off at the pass. 'A slight problem with a time-turner, Headmistress. I believe you may already know the background?'

'Miss Granger, you were under _strict_ instructions to keep that a secret, and not to go showing it off to your friends. Of course, I fully agreed with Albus' request regarding Sirius Black, but that was an entirely different matter.'

'I'm sorry, Professor. Honestly I am.'

'I've a good mind to send you back with a note to myself. This merits a weeks worth of detentions, _at least_!'

Hermione hung her head in shame as Neville broke in. 'We have a problem there, Headmistress. You see, it's broken; I'm not sure how we can get them back. You don't know of another one, do you?'

She thought long and hard. 'I'm afraid I don't. Technically, only the Ministry were allowed to keep them. However, I believe our best course of action is still to contact them; they may be able to come up with _something_ we can use. In the meantime, we will have to make arrangements for these two to stay here.'

Neville nodded, and then suddenly started. 'Headmistress, what are we going to do about…' he nodded his head at them. 'You know?' McGonagall looked confused. 'Perhaps a word in private, Headmistress?' They withdrew to the far corner of the room and stood with their heads close together, occasionally looking around at the two children who were still sat in their chairs, quiet and nervous.

Eventually, McGonagall and Neville came back to them, apparently having come to some agreement. It was the headmistress who spoke first. Her voice was much softer than it had been previously.

'Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, obviously you can stay here at the school whilst we try to sort out this problem, but we shall be breaking up for the summer soon, and we will need to find somewhere for you to go…'

'That's not a problem, Professor' said Ron. 'We can go to my house.'

She smiled sadly at him. 'I'm afraid not. Unfortunately, your father passed away several years ago, and your mother now lives with your brother Bill and his family. I shall contact them, of course, but they may be stretched to find room. I'm very sorry.'

Ron sat very still, trying not to cry, and Hermione automatically held his hand. 'I'm sorry, Ron. We can go to my house.'

'Also not possible, Hermione' said Neville. 'Your parents emigrated many years ago to Australia, I think. It's a long story.'

'Did I go with them?' she asked.

'No, Miss Granger' said McGonagall. 'You remained behind, here in Britain, with your husband. We think, perhaps, they might be best placed to look after you.'

'My husband?' She hesitated. 'Who did I marry?'

Both Neville and McGonagall looked at Ron.

'HIM?' Hermione dropped Ron's hand like it was a hot coal. 'I MARRIED HIM? Oh no!'

'What? That's like some kind of major disaster, is it? Oh, I'm so sorry I completely ruined your life, Hermione!'

'As I said' said McGonagall, rather loudly, 'your…you, as adults, are probably best placed to look after …you. Miss Granger, this is _exactly_ why I told you the time-turner was not a toy!'

'There is one other thing' said Neville, thinking the conversation needed to be brought back to reality, 'not only are you married…aah, you have children.'

Hermione shrieked and put her head in her hands.

'STOP LOOKING AT ME RON.'

'I'm not!'

'Yes you are! I know it. And take that look off your face, as well.'

'What look?'

'That look that says…not only are we married, but we've got children. That look that says you've just realised what we've…had to do to get them! DON'T YOU EVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN!'

Ron looked totally confused, then suddenly smirked. 'Oh yeah!' His face dropped. 'I mean, sorry.' He looked at Neville, a new realisation dawning on his face.

'Neville, these children. Where are they? At the moment?'

Neville smiled; somewhat surprised it was Ron who had made the connection, ahead of Hermione.

'They're here, Ron, at Hogwarts.' Hermione's head snapped up in disbelief. 'Would you like to meet them?'


	2. Meet the family

Rose Weasley was somewhat surprised, then alarmed, when Professor Longbottom approached her during dinner. After all, as a Ravenclaw, he wasn't even her Head of House.

'Miss Weasley, it's nothing to worry about, but could I ask you to collect your brother and join me?'

Rose went to get Hugo from his place amongst his cousins at the Gryffindor's table, wondering what could be up. Uncle Neville had said there was nothing to worry about, so why disturb dinner? Many heads turned to follow them as the three left the Great Hall.

They followed him to his room, giving each other questioning looks on the way. Neville had stayed silent, so they were even more surprised to find the Headmistress waiting for them. Rose took Hugo's hand in hers. After all, he was only thirteen so she had to look after him.

'Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, thank you for coming. As I hope Professor Longbottom has told you, there is no cause for concern.' They nodded.

McGonagall seemed at a loss on how to proceed. Eventually, she said 'As you are aware, there are many elements of Magic which we find hard to comprehend. One of them is the concept of time.' Hugo looked at Rose, who gave a slight shrug. The Headmistress continued 'Many years ago, I gave a pupil at this school a device which would allow her to move through time. Due to a series of events, she has arrived here now; well in to, what is, for her, her future; bringing another pupil with her.'

Hugo gave his sister a look that clearly said 'Is she still talking English?' Rose shrugged again.

'I want you to meet these pupils, because they are important to you. Are you ready?'

'Yes' said Rose. It seemed a logical thing to say, in the circumstances.

Neville opened the door to a side office, and beckoned out the people within. They emerged slowly, hesitantly.

'Mum?! Dad?! What's going on?' Rose and Hugo looked at McGonagall in a state of shock.

Neville brought the two over. 'Hermione, Ron can I introduce you to Rose and Hugo? I think they already know you.'

The four children stood and stared at each other. Rose and Hugo had the advantage, in that they had obviously seen pictures of their parents when they were younger. What surprised Rose the most was how…small they were. Dad was well over six foot tall, and mum wasn't exactly short either, but these two seemed rather little, and frightened. She decided that smiling at them would be a good thing to do. Her "mum" gave a shy smile in return.

Hermione and Ron looked at their "children", and were actually rather pleased with what they saw. Hugo was definitely a Weasley, right down to his flame red hair. He was rather stockily built, reminding them of Fred or George, with an ink smudge on his cheek and his shirt hanging out. He had a grin plastered all over his face.

Rose was a different proposition. She was a vision of perfection; albeit rather overly made-up for Hermione's liking. Her hair was darker than the Weasley norm, but sleeked back and elaborately arranged. She was wearing eye shadow and thick mascara, lipstick and blusher; which even at this time of the evening was still perfect. She had on a pair of skin tight jeans and a little top, which not only hugged and accentuated her figure, but showed a considerable amount of midriff. Her feet were shod in delicate silver high heeled sandals.

'I shall try to speak to Mr and Mrs Weasley now' said McGonagall. 'Professor, can you arrange spare beds for our guests? Perhaps it would be best if they went in with Mr and Miss Weasley. I think some food would be an idea as well.'

With a wave of her wand, the table filled with plates of sandwiches and some cakes and juice. There was a blur of movement as Ron and Hugo headed towards them.

'Mum always says "You can't keep Weasley men from their food"' said Rose, as the boys started tucking in.

As McGonagall reached the door, she turned back. 'I think we may have to give you a disguise. I would suggest that you are Roland Wheatley and Jane Grayson, students who may be joining us next term. That should be good enough for a few days.'

By the time Hermione and Rose got to the table, Ron and Hugo had struck up a conversation.

'So, are you any good at Wizard chess?'

'Best there is.'

'Yeah, that's what dad always says, but he's older than me. Fancy your chances?'

'Anytime, I bet I taught you everything you know. Can you fly a broom?

'Course I can. I'm going to keep goal for Gryffindor one day, just like you did.'

'Did I?'

'Didn't you don't you know?' Hugo suddenly realised that talking to somebody from history about their future but your past could make grammar a little bit of a struggle. 'Yeah, you won the House Cup, and everything, you will.'

Conversation between the two girls wasn't quite so free flowing; they were still feeling their way forward.

'So…what year are you in?' asked Rose.

'We've just finished third year. You?'

'Fourth. Hugo's in Second.'

'Oh. How did your exam results go?'

'Don't ask. You'll hear as soon as mum finds out. In fact, you'll probably hear her from here anyway. There's no need to ask how yours went, is there? "I was always top in my year, and I don't see why you should be any different, my girl. If you spent as much time on your homework as you did your hair, you'd be taking eleven OWLS like me".' Rose laughed, and then suddenly fell silent. 'Sorry'.

Hermione shrugged. 'She just wants you to do well. So she got eleven OWLS?' Rose nodded. 'How many NEWTS?'

'About a hundred, I think. All top grades, of course.'

Neville came back in to tell them the beds were ready. Ron…Roland would be staying with Hugo in Gryffindor Tower and Jane with Rose in Ravenclaw. Hugo took Ron off straight away, both boasting how they were going to win at Wizard Chess. They didn't look back.

'We might as well go, too' said Rose. 'I'll show you the way. Umm…you may want to take your robe off; nobody wears them anymore.'

Hermione pulled the robe over her head; Rose looking her up and down with horror writ large on her face. Hermione was wearing her normal school apparel; a slightly large blouse, which covered any figure she might have underneath, a grey pleated skirt one inch above the knee, grey socks one inch below. She had black lace-up shoes on her feet.

'Professor McGonagall was right. Please don't tell anyone we're related.' With a valiant, but ultimately futile, attempt to not roll her eyes, Rose headed for the door. 'Come on.'

They walked in near silence down the corridor, Hermione occasionally commenting on a new picture, until they were distracted by a shout.

'ROSIE!'

Rose turned and shrieked 'SCORP!' before throwing herself at the boy running towards them. Hermione blanched; the boy was quite tall with a pale, pointed face and sleek white-blond hair. His eyes were light grey and they twinkled with a combination of laughter and mischief. "Scorp" picked Rose up and swung her around, before giving her a passionate kiss, which she returned with gusto. Hermione stared at the floor. Once they had finished, quite a time later, Rose turned to Hermione, one arm still around the boy. His arm was slightly below her right hip.

'Jane, this is Scorpius Malfoy, he's my boyfriend. Scorp, this is Jane Grayson, she might be starting here next year'

'Hello, Jane' said Scorpius, nodding to her, with a broad smile. 'Actually, I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her red-hot lover.' He buried his face in Rose's neck, and she shrieked with delight again as he sniffed deeply. 'Ah, my Rose, who would by any other name still smell as sweet!'

'Oh, pack it in, Scorp!' she said, glaring at him not wholly convincingly, seeing as she was grinning at the same time. 'Stop pretending you know poetry.'

'But I do, my sweet' he said, and started to disclaim

'_0, my love is like a red, red rose,  
that's newly sprung in June.  
0, my love is like a melody,  
that's sweetly play'd in tune.'_

'Robbie Burns' said Hermione.

'Very good' said Scorpius. 'Rose, I like your friend. It makes a change to see you with somebody intelligent, other than me of course!'

Rose giggled, then squeaked once more and jumped. He'd obviously just pinched her bum. She gave him a slap.

'You're terrible' she smirked at him. 'I'm taking Jane away before you pollute her delicate mind. I'll see you tomorrow.' They exchanged another long, lingering kiss before he ran off down the corridor, turning to wave before rounding the corner. Rose stood staring at the empty space he left behind, smiling to herself.

'That was Draco Malfoy's son' said Hermione, flatly.

'That's right! Do you know him? Are you friends?'

'Not exactly. Can we go?'

They walked along, Rose chattering on about "Scorp" until Hermione put her hand on Rose's arm to stop her.

'Rose, did you have to make such an exhibition of yourself in the corridor?'

'Pardon?'

'Do you really have to act like that? In public? Throwing yourself at him?'

Rose was silent for a while, chewing on her lip. 'I have enough rows with mum when I'm at home. Just stick to being Jane, eh?' She smiled tentatively, 'Oh. Come on, please let's be friends! I've only got Hugo; I'd love to have a sister, even if it's just for a few days! Don't you kiss your boyfriend?'

Hermione looked embarrassed. 'I haven't got one.'

'What about dad? Roland?' she smirked.

'He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends. I don't even like him that much.' Hermione was blushing.

'Well I hope, for my sake, something changes in the future! Make being born difficult otherwise, won't it?' she laughed. 'Come on, come and meet the rest of the gang!'

They got back to Rose's dormitory, still trying to be friends with each other.

'So? What do you think?' Rose asked, spinning around. 'It's not much; but its home.'

Hermione thought it needed tidying desperately, but kept her counsel. The walls were covered in posters, most of which featured rather sullen looking young men holding guitars. Every surface seemed to be covered in jars and bottles and compacts, surrounded by brushes and pads. Clothes were liberally strewn across the floor. Just to give the final touch of squalor, the air was so thick with perfume it was hard to breathe. She couldn't see many books.

'Now' said Rose, looking at Hermione 'let's get you something decent to wear.' She must have seen the look of horror this invoked. 'Its OK, we'll take it one step at a time.'

She fished in her wardrobe, and came out with a printed cotton summer dress. Hermione thought it looked rather pretty, just the sort of dress she liked.

'Mum bought it for me. It's the sort of thing I'd normally only wear if Gran was around and I wanted to look like a virgin' said Rose, with a shrug.

'You mean...with that boy?'

'Figure of speech, _Jane_, figure of speech.'

'Sorry'

Hermione put the dress on, and Rose eyed her critically. 'Not bad, I suppose. Hmm, your hair. Mum's got it short now; it took me ages to persuade her. Maybe a ribbon? Just to keep it off your face?' Hermione agreed.

As Rose tied her hair up, she asked if Hermione knew Gran Weasley yet.

'Yes, I've met her. I think she's nice.'

Rose agreed. 'Granddad was nice, too. I was sad when he died. Of course, I don't really know Gran and Grandad Granger much. I was quite little when they left, and they've only been back a couple of times. I might go and visit them when I leave school.'

'Do you know why they left? It seems such a long way to go.'

'They said something about enjoying their holiday so much they decided to go back for good. I remember you cried a lot.'

Just then the door burst open and Rose's room-mates burst in. They were all very much of a type, dressed up to the nines and chattering away like starlings all at the same time. Frequent shrieks and giggles rent the air. For Hermione, it was rather like being surrounded by a herd of Lavenders. They stopped when they saw her.

'Guys' said Rose 'this is Jane. She may be starting here next year. We're looking after her.'

The girls were introduced rather quickly. Hermione though they might have been called Trish, Bish, Kaz and Dazzer. They immediately started bombarding her with question, most of which concerned her boyfriend, "fave" bands and fashion labels. Rose eventually came to her rescue.

'Jane's a bit out of touch.' Thinking about batty Aunt Luna, she added 'Her parents have been up the Amazon for ten years, hunting magical beasts.'

This seemed to satisfy the girls, so they sprawled over the beds to get down to some serious gossiping, which mainly concerned boyfriends, bands and fashion. Hermione quickly got a headache, and was longing to read a book. Then one of the girls, it may have been Bish, suggested a make-over for their new friend. Hermione recoiled.

Rose spoke to her quietly. 'Just give it a try; I won't let them got over the top. It might be fun to be Jane, just for a change.' Hermione nodded, a little reluctantly.

She hardly recognized herself when she looked in the mirror half-an-hour later, but had to admit it wasn't too bad. The eye shadow and blusher looked quite good, but she wasn't too keen on the lipstick; it felt like she'd just eaten a rather greasy breakfast. What impressed her most was the nail varnish. She held her hands up, with her fingers spread, admiring the vividness of the colour, and smiled at Rose. 'I think I could get use to that!'

Eventually, they got themselves ready for bed, Rose lending her a nightdress. Hermione was very glad it was summer, as it definitely wasn't designed to keep her warm. It had "My name's Marina. Hello sailor" printed across the front.

Hermione lay in her camp-bed, next to Rose, staring up at the ceiling. It had been an exhausting day, and the worry about getting "home", which she had pushed to the back of her mind, returned. She knew they must eventually; the evidence was here in the room.

Rose leaned over to look at her, and smiled. ''Night, mum' she whispered.

'Good night, Rosie, sleep well.'


	3. The future is now

Hermione was woken up at what was, for her, a ridiculously early hour by the other girls. Of course they had to get ready for the day ahead, but she never realised just how much effort five young women had to put in to making it look as if they'd just woken up and thrown on the first thing that came to hand.

After showering, they rushed around putting on make-up and doing their hair, chattering all the while. It felt as if they never stopped talking; they certainly never appeared to listen to each other. It was much noisier than Hermione's dorm, but of course there were only two like them in there. These five had to talk louder just to make themselves heard.

Eventually, Hermione got to use the bathroom, and then there was the problem of what to wear. Rose came to her rescue, pointing to her chest of drawers.

'It's very simple; tops in the top, bottoms at the bottom, knickers and bras in the middle. Help yourself.

Hermione pulled out a couple of wisps of underwear; like the nightgown, they were not designed for warmth. She considered using a cleaning charm on her own things, but decided against it; these would have to do. The blouses weren't too bad, but when it came to the skirt – or was it a belt?

'Rose? Is this regulation length?'

Rose laughed. 'Of course not! The secret's to make them gradually shorter over the first couple of weeks, so the teachers don't notice. Then you've just got to remember to lengthen them again before you go home so your mum...doesn't…see…them. Aah. You won't tell her, will you?'

'No, I suppose not' said Hermione, smiling slightly. 'After all, I'm Jane, aren't I? But, can I have mine a bit longer?'

'OK, if you want, and thanks! You can borrow my make-up, if you want.' Hermione declined, that was a bit too much during the school day.

-o0o-

Ron had a much easier time of it, of course. The boys crawled out of bed, had a quick shower then threw on their clothes. Sometimes, they were even different to the ones they'd worn yesterday. Then it was time for breakfast; having not eaten for twelve hours, they were all starving.

Their conversation on the way down consisted mainly of Quidditch. Ron found that by talking about what he knew he sounded like an expert on ancient history and they were all impressed; especially when he listed the Chudley Cannons team that had gone the whole 1990 / 91 season without winning a match.

He saw Hermione as they crossed the Great Hall, and they waved to each other and stopped to say 'Good Morning'. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm.

'Ron! It's Harry! Look! He's come to rescue us!'

Sure enough, Harry Potter was walking towards them. Rose looked as well, and then laughed.

'Hey! Al! Come here, I'd like you to meet some people. Al, meet Jane and Roland and this' she said pointing at him 'is Albus Potter. He's my cousin. James and Lily should be around somewhere, his brother and sister – ah! There's James.' He was called over as well, and introductions made again.

Albus, or Al as everyone called him, was, indeed, his father in miniature, right down to his sticking out hair and green eyes; all that was missing was the scar. James still had a resemblance to Harry, but not quite so noticeable. He was older than the others, and looked at Hermione appreciatively.

'Nice to meet you. Very nice to meet you. I do hope you'll join us here next year.' He was only looking at Hermione whilst he spoke. 'If you have any questions, of course, don't hesitate to ask me, will you? Actually, I'll tell you what; if I give you my address you can write to me over the summer. Or we could meet up one day.'

Rose coughed – loudly. 'Down boy!'

'I'm just doing my duty as a Prefect, Rose.'

'Hmm' said Rose. 'Come on, Jane, let's eat.'

They walked towards the table, Hermione not noticing Ron staring after her, his ears going slightly pink. She was suddenly struck by a thought. 'How are they your cousins?'

'Uncle Harry's married to Aunt Ginny' said Rose, simply.

'Really! Oh, how wonderful, she's always fancied him! Oh no! I've just been chatted up by my nephew!' Both girls had a fit of the giggles.

During breakfast, Professor McGonagall searched them out and told Rose that she and Hugo had been excused lessons, as it was the last day of term anyway, so they could look after their guests. However, she would appreciate seeing them all after lunch in her office.

'Brilliant!' said Rose. 'A whole day bunking off!'

'I would have quite liked to have gone to a couple of classes' said Hermione. 'It would be fascinating to see if lessons have changed.' Rose put her head in her hands and sighed.

The four met up after breakfast and decided to go outside to plan their day. As they crossed the Entrance Hall, Hermione noticed a carving on the wall she didn't recognise.

'What's that, Rose?'

'The memorial.' She noticed Hermione's quizzical look. 'For all the people who died. Of course! You two won't have seen it. Come on.'

They crossed towards it and Hermione read the inscription.

_In Memorium_

_This plaque is dedicated to those _

_Who gave their lives defending Hogwarts School _

_And fighting the forces of darkness._

_Their names shall live for evermore_

_2__nd__ May 1998_

Below were around fifty names; Hermione gasped as she started to read them.

'Lavender? Colin Creevey?'

'You know them?'

'Lavender's in my year; we share a dorm. Colin's the year below us. They all died? What happened?'

'Somebody called Voldemort attacked the school; there was a big battle. It's what you and dad and Uncle Harry are most famous for.' She looked at Hermione and Ron, who were still transfixed by the plaque. 'You both got an Order of Merlin for it' she added.

'No!' said Ron, suddenly, pointing at a name towards the end of the list; "_Weasley, Frederick_" 'Oh no, not Fred! Please, not Fred!' He turned and ran out of the main entrance.

They found him sat by the lake, his face buried in his hands and his shoulders heaving. Hermione went to sit beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders. Rose and Hugo knelt in front of them.

'I'm sorry' said Rose. 'I forgot you wouldn't know about it. We still drink a toast to him, every Christmas and on his birthday. He isn't forgotten.' Rose and Hugo each took one of his hands in theirs, and they sat together in silence.

'What happened?' asked Ron eventually.

'I don't know, exactly' said Rose. 'Professor Binns doesn't cover the war until sixth year, and you two don't talk about it much. The three of you did something really brave, but I can't quite work out what it was. You destroyed some…horror crutches, or something. Oh, and you broke in to Gringotts Bank, as well, and escaped on a dragon. Then there was a huge battle here and Uncle Harry killed this Voldemort. They say even Gran Weasley killed someone, but Uncle Fred died as well. Mum and dad can probably tell you more.'

Ron and Hermione looked at her in amazement, thinking that she was making it all up, but she didn't look as if she was. Hugo had obviously heard the story before, and was nodding in agreement.

Hermione suddenly shivered. 'Let's go for a walk.'

They spent the morning walking the grounds and exploring the castle, their mood slowly lifting after their shock though Ron remained quiet and quite often, when he thought nobody was watching, he wiped his eyes. They found Hagrid's cabin in a derelict state, Rose explaining that he'd left shortly after she started Hogwarts to care for his brother. That came as a surprise to Ron and Hermione; as they'd never heard him mention any other family.

After lunch, they made their way to the Headmistress's office where they were updated on the situation.

'I have contacted your…oh, for heaven's sake, Mr and Mrs Weasley' she gave Hermione a hard stare ' who are, of course, more than willing to have you stay with them You will all travel on the Hogwarts express tomorrow and they will meet you at King's Cross.

Now, as for getting you back, that is proving slightly more difficult. All time turners were destroyed following an International Treaty some years ago. We in Britain, of course, complied fully – as usual. Obviously certain countries will have some secretly stored away, but any inquiries of that nature must be very delicately handled. I think it best if we let the Ministry deal with that side of things, so I will keep you informed of any progress.

If negotiations take too long, we will make arrangements for you to enter the school next term. Of course, we already know we will be successful at some stage, it is just a matter of time.' Nobody got the joke.

They were dismissed, but as they turned to leave McGonagall called Rose back.

'Miss Weasley, may I ask you to remind Miss Daisly not to forget to lengthen her school skirts before she returns home? Her mother sent me quite an abrupt letter on the subject at Easter. The rest of you will do well to remember it also.' She had a smile playing about her lips as she spoke.

Ron and Hugo headed back off in to the grounds when they left, but Rose and Hermione went back to Ravenclaw; they had to start getting ready for the leaving feast that evening. After lessons had finished for the day – and year - the rest of the girls joined them; the message about the skirts being passed on to Dazzer.

-o0o-

She looked at herself in the mirror before they went down to the feast. It was definitely _not_ Hermione Granger looking back. She was wearing one of Rose's tops, and a skirt. She was half-tempted to ask Rose to lengthen it; feeling rather self-conscious showing so much of her legs, but decided to stick with being Jane.

She had let Rose put some make-up on her, but had refused the lipstick; she definitely didn't like the feel of it. Once again, though, she had put some nail varnish on. After careful consideration, and advice from the other girls, she finally chose a shimmering vivid red called "Volcano". Then they'd put something called "Sleek-n-shinee" on her hair, which took out all the bushiness and allowed them to style it for her. She was quite pleased with the overall effect, and felt much older than normal and…different.

She wondered if Ron would notice, then wondered why she was wondering about Ron. Then she smiled; he would one day, she knew that already.

It didn't have quite the impact on Ron she was hoping for. He looked at her, said 'Oh, you look…yeah' and went off to join Hugo and his friends. He'd met quite a few Weasley children by now, who were all convinced he must be related to them somewhere in his family tree.

'Yep, that's my dad' Rose whispered to her. 'Last of the true romantics. Never mind.'

However, James Potter did notice and was "in like a rat up a drainpipe", as the saying goes. Hermione was forced to fend him off single handed, as Rose was otherwise occupied with Scorpius by now; and the rest of the gang were either busy with their own boyfriends or so impressed that she'd "pulled" this quickly that they wouldn't dream of interrupting her. It wasn't as if she needed saving, after all. James was considered a real catch, being not only the eldest son of the famous Harry Potter, but also one of the best looking boys in the school. The fact that he was a Prefect, Quidditch Captain and Seeker simply added to his aura of perfection. Actually, she got some sour looks from quite a few of the girls scattered around the Hall.

Eventually the Headmistress called them to order and they took their places at their House tables for the final feast of the term. Hogwarts was a robustly old-fashioned institution and both Ron and Hermione were pleased to see that pies, stews and proper puddings still featured on the menu, along with more modern fare. For those who wanted them, there were even vegetarian options.

They sat with their new friends gossiping away the final evening of term, and then it was back up to the dorms to do all the packing that should have been done already in preparation for departure in the morning. Dazzer was reminded _again_ to do her skirts.

Before dropping off to sleep they both lay thinking different thoughts.

Hermione was looking forward to meeting their adult versions, though slightly nervous about what they would find. Would they be nice people or grumpy adults with no time for their children? Rose didn't seem to get on that well with her mum, but whose fault was it? Hermione was starting to quite like her, despite her rather excitable approach to life and behaviour around her boyfriend. Did her parents know about him? Although he seemed full of life and fun he was, after all, Draco Malfoy's son and Rose was a half-blood.

And what about this war they would have to fight in? She wanted to know more about that, though it gave her a strange sensation in the bottom of her stomach. Did she really want to know her future?

Ron was starting to feel at home at this Hogwarts, despite learning that his brother had died. He still struggled to come to terms with it. Maybe, he thought, they could go back and warn Fred, so making sure he lived.

Then what about Hermione? He remembered the way she was dressed tonight, which he quite liked. He'd wanted to tell her, but thought she might get upset at him again. James Potter didn't seem to have any problems though, and she hadn't shouted at him. With a sigh he rolled on to his side. His final thought before drifting off to sleep was that girls were very complicated, and Quidditch was much easier to understand.


	4. Home Sweet Home

The journey back to King's Cross had changed little over the last twenty-five years. The familiar shape of the Hogwarts Express, steam still hissing and swirling over the platform, greeted them at Hogsmeade Station as they dismounted the carriages.

On the train itself children still crowded around the trolley, making the most of their last chance for a sugar rush this summer. Although the old witch who used to run it had long since retired, the trolley itself was still laden with cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties, Drooble's best blowing gum and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Hermione sat with Rose and her friends on the journey, now becoming used to their chatter and giggling. With a shock she realised she hadn't opened a book in over two days. She still wasn't able to join in the conversations much; but she did listen. Perhaps, over the summer she would get to hear some of the bands they talked about; "JinxX" and "The Hurling Hexes" and "Van Pyre and The Wanderers". She doubted she would like any of them, Hermione had never really been in to music that much, but it might be fun to find out.

Occasionally a boy, normally egged on by his friends, would poke his head round the door and ask if he could join them. None were allowed admittance, though if deemed handsome enough they would, at least, escape with their dignity intact. Such visits were always followed by fits of giggling from the girls as each boy was minutely dissected and, perhaps, filed away as being worth further study in the future.

Ron sat with Hugo and his friends and a couple of cousins playing Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess. A couple of the boys had started to establish tentative relationships with girls this last year, though not yet to the level where they would sit with them on the train. These boys, who were regarded with some awe by their less fortunate colleagues, would occasionally sneak out of their carriage to exchange shy glances and smiles through windows with their girls.

With such diversions to occupy them the journey passed pleasantly enough and soon the unlovely outskirts of London were seen from the windows.

-o0o-

At King's Cross Hermione and Ron stood with Ginny and Harry, waiting for the train to arrive. They had let them in on the secret not wanting Ginny, especially, to shout out something unfortunate when she saw her brother walk through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾.

'This is going to be so surreal' said Ginny. 'How are you going to cope?'

'I don't know' said Hermione. 'Do I treat them like they're us, our children or friends of the kids? I mean, should we tell them what time to go bed?'

'It should be fun though!'

'That'd make a change. I'll be honest, Gin, I'm not looking forward to having Rose under my feet for the next few weeks'

At this, Ron and Harry exchanged glances and, with subtle head flicks, indicated to each other that a visit to the Buffet might be a good idea. Leaving this one to the girls suddenly seemed a very good idea.

'Oh, come on Hermione, she's not a bad girl. She's growing up; just give her a bit of space.'

Hermione sighed and looked up to the vaulted ceiling of the station as if seeking divine intervention. 'I would if she could be trusted to do anything, but unless I'm on her back all the time she'd never get any homework done.'

'So let her miss it. She's the one who'll have to suffer when she goes back and gets detentions. Give her the rope and let her learn from her mistakes.'

'I honestly don't know where we went wrong. I was never like that.'

'Of course you weren't. But she's her own person, she's not you.'

'I know that! By the time I was her age I'd been attacked by a three-headed dog, petrified by a basilik, chased by a werewolf and seen poor Cedric Diggory killed. Her biggest challenge, to date, has been matching her shoes to her handbag.'

'Exactly, Hermione. We had to grow up fast; they don't. She'll come round, just give her the chance. Look, if it all gets a bit hectic, give us a call and she can come and stay with us; Lily likes having a bit of female company in the house.'

'That makes me feel a whole lot better, Gin; knowing there's somebody I can palm my daughter off on to if I'm not able to cope with her. Shall I just go the whole hog and buy a T-shirt saying "Unfit mother"?'

Ginny laughed and gave her friend a hug. 'Of course you're not! You're just bemused, like the rest of us. They'll turn back in to humans once they reach twenty, so I'm told!'

Shortly afterwards, children started to drift through the barriers and Hermione mentally girded her loins for the task ahead.

Hugo rushed ahead to give his parents a hug, Rose following along slowly behind. The smiles and giggles she'd had on the train were suddenly replaced by a slightly tense look. Ron and Hermione weren't quite sure what to do so stood there and found themselves holding hands.

Then, they were standing in front of themselves. 'Hello' said Hermione and Ron, smiling at them. It was all rather awkward. Hermione had put on a little weight over the years and her hair was cut in to a shorter style. It wasn't quite as vivid a colour as it used to be, and there was even a hint on grey creeping in. Hermione noticed that Hermione wore a little bit of make up, but no lipstick. She had nail varnish on, though.

Ron looked absolutely huge, towering over them. His face was much fuller, with the cheeks just starting to sag a little. He looked very muscular and strong though. His hair was still a vivid red, though cut quite short. He looked a very no-nonsense kind of person.

Ginny and Harry came over as well, leaving Ron and Hermione staring open-mouthed. Harry smiled at them and said, very quietly 'Nice to see you again. How's it going?' They smiled and nodded. This was getting weirder and weirder. Then Ginny, getting in to the spirit of things, said very loudly 'Hello Jane and Roland! How are you? Are your parents back from Brazil yet?' Ron looked totally bewildered; Hermione hadn't told him about their additions to the original cover story which Rose had sent home ahead of them.

When James came over, Hermione looked slightly stricken. Ron looked a little sulky.

'Wow, I didn't realise you were staying with them over the summer. That's fantastic; we're bound to run in to each other now! Or, I'll tell you what' he turned to his mum 'she – they can come and stay with us, can't they?'

Hermione went a little wide eyed. Ginny caught her eye and, trying not to laugh said 'We'll see, James.'

'Anyway' said Ron, 'let's get this lot home. Come on, the car's over here. Got your trunks, kids? Off we go.'

Once in the car - Ron was amazed he could drive and Ron told him it didn't fly though - they quickly decided that sticking with Jane and Roland was probably the best idea. Having two Hermiones and Rons was just getting far too confusing. Nobody knew who was talking to whom.

-o0o-

The journey home passed quite quickly and quietly mainly because, Jane noticed, Hermione and Rose avoided talking to each other as much as possible. Ron, Hugo and Roland chatted away and by the time they started to see open countryside again a Wizard chess tournament had already been arranged for that evening. Roland started to recognise landmarks.

'Are we heading to Ottery St. Catchpole?' he asked.

'Not far away' replied Ron.

The house was actually a rather charming cottage, tucked away in the folds of a hill. Jane and Roland were suitably impressed.

'We've not done badly for ourselves, have we?' asked Roland. 'What do we…you do for a living?'

'I'm an auror' said Ron, 'Hermione works at the Ministry as well. She's a lawyer, Head of Law Enforcement.' He looked at Jane with a conspiratorial wink. 'Rumor has it you'll be next Minister for Magic.'

Both children looked amazed. 'Wow, Ron…Roland, you actually managed to pass NEWTS!'

'I have got a brain, you know, _Jane._ How many did I pass, Ron?'

Ron looked suddenly awkward. 'You…did enough to get in. Hey! Let's get the trunks inside, shall we? Then we'll show you to your rooms.'

Roland was in with Hugo, and Jane with Rose. Rose's first action was to throw herself on the bed and mutter 'Home, sweet home.'

'Are you going to get your trunk unpacked? It's always the first thing I do, just to get it out of the way. Mum likes to get my things washed.'

'Why does that not surprise me?' said Rose. At that moment, Hermione's voice came drifting up the stairs.

'Can you get your trunks unpacked straight away? I want to get the washing started.' Jane looked at Rose with an apologetic grin on her face.

'Roll on September' said Rose, kicking open the lid of her trunk.

The rest of the day passed in a swarm of reminiscences as Jane and Hermione and Roland and Ron caught up with each other. It was all 'Do you remember…' and 'Oh, what about when…'. Hugo listened in eagerly, loving hearing stories of his parents when they were little. Rose sat as far away as possible, staring in to space. Hermione saw Jane looking over and gave a "What can you do?" shrug. It all ended rather suddenly when Hermione said 'Wasn't punching Malfoy in the mouth just the best feeling EVER' and they all started laughing. Rose stormed from the room saying 'Pathetic', and slamming the door behind her.

Jane knocked on the bedroom door before going in. Rose was sprawled on the bed again.

'You don't need to knock; it's your room too' Rose said. 'It's your house, actually, as you keep telling me.' Jane looked down at the carpet.

'I'm sorry' said Rose, sitting up and putting her face in her hands. 'I didn't mean to say that, it was cruel.'

'Why don't you two get on, Rose?'

'Why did you punch Scorp's dad? You never told me that.'

'It's a long story. We just don't get on, never have done.'

'There's your answer.'

'No Rose, not with your own mum.' Jane started crying.

Rose went to sit beside her, putting her arm around her shoulder. 'I'm sorry. It's just the way it is.'

'She'll be hating this, Rose, I know she will.'

'How can you know that?'

'Because she's me, and I hate it.' She wiped her eyes. 'Every since I was little, I always dreamed that one day I'd have a family, a proper family. For a start off I wanted more than one baby, so they wouldn't be alone, and I wanted us to be happy. Then I wanted a nice house, like this is, and somebody who loved me, and a family. That's all I ever really wanted, and I don't think I'll change my mind. She wants to be friends with you, and she wants you to do well, that's all.'

'If she didn't keep going on at me…I'm sorry, but you're very hard to live with…impossible to live up to. Perfect results, Order of Merlin, one of the Golden Trio…'

'One of the what?'

'It's what they call you and dad and Uncle Harry – the golden trio. Something to do with the war, you're all war heroes. You see? How can I be expected to compete with that? What's the point? I'll never be as good, I'll always be a disappointment to her.'

'You don't have to compete, but that isn't the same as not trying. Oh Rose, just do your best for you, not me, that's all she wants for you.'

The two girls gave each other a tentative smile.

'We'll see' said Rose. 'No promises, though. Come on, it's bed time.' She laughed, a little hesitantly. 'I suppose that should be your line.'

-o0o-

The next few days passed relatively peacefully. Ron and Hermione had arranged their holidays so that one of them was always at home. When it was Ron's turn he, Hugo and Roland – the names had stuck now – tended to spend most of their time playing Quidditch in the garden. Rose and Jane would sit in the shade listening to music. Jane had been right in her supposition that she wouldn't think much of the bands. JinxX seemed to specialise in what sounded like white noise, the Hurling Hexes were a four piece group who all appeared to be playing different songs and Van Pyre turned out to be just plain miserable. All of his songs followed a set pattern, sung to a mournful dirge; boy meets girl, girl couldn't care less, boy gets depressed, the end.

Of course, any house with Hermione Weasley in it was bound to be full of books and Jane took great delight in raiding the library. She fell upon "Hogwarts – a History" with delight. It was her actual book, with "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor" written inside the front cover. It was like meeting up with an old friend.

She tentatively suggested to Rose one day that it might be an idea to get her homework started. Rose opened her mouth to speak, then stopped and shut it. She tried again. 'I…suppose…wouldn't do any harm, would it?' She actually got two essays finished that day, mainly because Jane helped her along a bit; she was more than capable of handling fourth year work. Rose found that homework was much easier to do if you had somebody working with you i.e. telling you what to write, and the whole experience wasn't too terrible. Hermione, seeing that something was being done, and mindful of Ginny's advice, decided to keep her mouth shut and there was an almost pleasant atmosphere in the house on the days she was at home.

Jane, on these days, found herself trying to establish some kind of relationship between mother and daughter. She had a conversation with Hermione about it one day when they were doing some weeding in the garden. Rose was upstairs trying out some new make-up combinations.

'I like Rose, Hermione. She's like having a sister.'

'A bit scatter-brained for a Granger though.'

'I suppose, but she's nice. She reminds me a bit of Parvati. She knows how to have fun, but she always seems to do alright in tests and things.'

'But she could do so much better. I think she wastes herself of some of her silliness. She doesn't seem to think anything's important except for clothes and make-up. I can't imagine her having to cope with anything like we've faced.'

'Would you want her to? It's different at Hogwarts, now. It seems much friendlier, somehow. Even the Slytherins don't seem too bad. Maybe that makes a difference. I'd rather have spent time like Rose does than trying to work out what was petrifying people last year.'

'Would you? Honestly? Wasn't it a fascinating challenge though?'

'Well, it was. But it wasn't exactly fun, was it? Rose has got loads of friends, and they do seem to enjoy themselves much more than I do. I wouldn't mind swapping these last three years with her, and I'm not sure about the future, either. Hermione…I saw the plaque at the school, all the people who died. That's our life, not hers.'

'You think I'm too hard on her?'

'Yes, I probably am.' Jane and Hermione smiled. They understood each other perfectly.

-o0o-

After two weeks Rose had got all her homework done, something of a record. As the last piece was finished Rose threw down her quill and stretched.

'That was tough going, Jane. And when the going gets tough, you know what girls do, don't you?'

Jane shook her head.

'They go shopping! Tomorrow, you and me are going to hit the West End! Clothes, Jane! Make-up!'

'Actually, I think its "you and I".'

Rose put a false stern look on her face. 'I've not had a row with my mum for ages; don't make me start now. You and me are going shopping, and if you aren't careful I'll invite James along.'


	5. Shop 'til you drop

'Now, you will be careful, won't you?'

'Yes, mum.'

'You've got your money? And a watch? Don't be late back.'

'Yes mum, yes mum, no mum.'

'Rose, be sensible. It's alright for you, but Jane's never been to London before. You've got to look after her, she's only thirteen.'

'I'm **almost** fourteen, Hermione.'

'Don't you start either; I've got enough trouble with Madam here.' Hermione was smiling as it said it, though. 'Now, Jean, you can borrow Hugo's phone. It's very simple, you press this button, then 1 for me, 2 for Ron or 3 for Rose.'

'She knows how to use a phone, mum!'

'No she doesn't. We didn't have mobiles back then.'

'Really! I suppose the dinosaurs would have eaten them, wouldn't they?' said Rose with a smirk.

'Are we going today, or what?' said Ron as he came in to the kitchen looking harassed. 'If I'm late this morning Harry'll have my guts for garters.' He looked at his watch. 'I'm due in a meeting in TEN MINUTES time.'

'OK, they're ready. Please be careful Ron. Don't splinch them, will you?'

'Oh, wasn't that part of the plan? Why does nobody tell me these things?'

'RON! Now, have a good day. Don't get lost, or talk to any strangers…or get run over crossing the road.'

'Are you talking to me or the girls?'

'RON!'

'Bye, mum.' 'Bye, Hermione.' 'Bye, love. Stop panicking, they're with me.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron took the girls by side along apparition. A rather loud pop filled the kitchen as they disappeared, and Hermione turned to the sink to start getting the breakfast thing washed up.

'"Stop panicking, they're with me." Thanks Ron, now I'm really scared!'

-o0o-

They apparated in to a courtyard at the back of the Ministry of Magic reserved for just such a purpose.

'Now, mum was right. Be careful, and be back here for five, OK? Have fun, girls.' He gave both of them a peck on the cheek and entered the ministry.

Rose clapped her hands together and beamed at Jane. 'A whole day shopping, all on our own! First things first. Coffee!'

They came out on to a busy main road, with cars rushing past.

'Where are we, Rose?' said Hermione, shouting to make herself heard.

'Tottenham Court Road. King's Cross is up there' she pointed in one direction 'and the Leaky Cauldron's down there.' She pointed the other way. They went in to the nearest coffee shop, one of the innumerable chains that now covered the country.

'So, what do you want?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Coffee?'

'What sort?'

'With milk.'

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Cappuccino? Americano? Macciato?'

'I didn't know you could speak Italian! What does it mean?'

Rose sighed. 'Just pick something from the menu, Jane.'

Jane picked the only thing she could recognise. 'I'll have Hot Chocolate.'

They decided – well Rose did - that they would go down Oxford St and New Bond St in to Picadilly, and then make their way to Knightsbridge.

'Oh Jane, there's this shop there; you've just GOT to see it. It's like you've died and gone to heaven! Then, on the way back we can go in to Diagon Alley, if you want.' They both decided this was a good plan.

Hermione Jane Granger had a wonderful time that day, with her friend who would one day be her daughter. They laughed and joked and giggled a lot, and looked in shop windows and tried things on. They explored make-up counters and tested perfumes. In one shop the assistants were actually giving demonstrations, so they both got themselves made up properly; Jane still refused the lipstick, though. Then they went back out on to the street feeling very grown up and sophisticated.

They stopped and had lunch in a little Bistro, then moved on in to Knightsbridge. In Harvey Nichols, Jane found the most wonderful top she had ever seen, and held it up for Rose to look at. Rose put her head to one side, and screwed her face up in concentration.

'You know, that's not bad, actually. It suits you. Buy it.'

Jane grinned, then it slowly faded from her face and she looked sad. She turned and put it back on the rack.

'What's the matter? Why don't you want it?'

Jane shrugged. 'It's not worth it Rose. We'll be going back, and I won't be able to take it with me.'

'Of course you can.'

'No. Time travel's dangerous; you can muck up all sorts of things. I think they'll modify our memories before we go. They won't let us take anything we didn't come with, and…we won't remember any of this.' Her eyes started to glaze with tears.

Rose gave her a hug. 'You're not going back yet; you could be wearing it for weeks, or even months. Then you could always give it to Lily; she'll like it. Go on, buy it.'

Jane giggled, and went to pay for her top. Then on the way out, as they passed yet another make-up counter, Jane grabbed Rose's arm.

'Look! They've got that nail varnish I liked. Volcano!' So she brought that as well, Rose saying that if Jane didn't finish it up she would, as she quite liked it as well.

As they walked back up towards Charing Cross Road and The Leaky Cauldron, Jane kept taking little peeks in to the bag she was carrying, looking at her new things and wondering just how much time she would spend with them.

In Diagon Alley, they stopped for afternoon tea. Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream parlour was no longer there and Rose had never heard of it, so couldn't say what had happened to it. Jane assumed Mr Fortesque must have retired by now.

As they left the café, Hermione's eyes were drawn to a shop front that positively screamed out at her. The windows were covered in garish, flashing posters.

'Rose, what on earth is that?'

'I keep forgetting! That, my dear, is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Uncle George and Uncle Fred started it, years ago. Come on, let's go in and see Uncle George!'

'We can't! He'll recognise me; we're at school together.'

'Don't worry; of course he won't. We'll just tell him what he wants to hear.'

The shop was absolutely incredible; like Zonko's but so much better. Jane looked around in wonder, thinking how much Roland would love it in here. Rather poignantly, every box had a picture of Fred on the back, waving and smiling, and underneath it said 'Our co-founder, Fred Weasley 1978 – 1998. Still missed.' Jane spent a long time looking at it, and trying to come to terms with his death when she heard Rose call out 'Uncle George!'

Hermione spun around and saw George walk towards them. He was in his mid-forties now, florid and jovial. He still had his shock of Weasley red hair.

'Rose! Lovely to see you! How are…Hermione?'

'Uncle George, this is my friend Jane. Jane Grayson. She's staying with me for a few days.'

'Sorry' said George. 'You look remarkably like…but, of course, you couldn't be. Hello Jane, very nice to meet you.'

Shortly after that he had to go to see to a customer so they left the shop. Rose checked her watch 'We've got about thirty minutes until we have to start getting back to meet dad; it's not that far. Anywhere else you want to go?'

'How about Flourish and Blotts?' Rose looked outraged. 'Oh come on, please?'

'Oh Jane, I so hope none of my friends see me.'

'Well, if you don't want any of your friends to see you then you should be fairly safe in a bookshop, shouldn't you?' Jane smirked.

When they went in to the shop Rose immediately headed to the magazines and started flicking through "Witch? Fashion!" and "Spellbound". Jane started browsing the shelves. She was pleased to see Miranda Goshawk's "Standard Book of Spells" series, still in their same covers; possibly the same books. There were also old favourites such as Spore's "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" and Bagshot's "History of Magic".

Then she noticed a set of books unfamiliar to her. Eldred Worple's "British 20th Century Wizarding Culture". In particular, she was drawn to the last volume in the series "1990-2000 – The End of Evil.". Jane looked around; Rose was still reading a magazine. Should she buy it? It would answer her questions, but did she honestly want to know? Maybe it was better to leave well alone – on the other hand…if she wouldn't remember anyway…

Checking she still had enough money left Jane quickly paid for the book and slipped it in her bag.

'Ready to go, Rose? I supposed we'd better get back to Ron.' She giggled. 'My husband!'

'Oh! Please don't tell me you fancy my dad. That is just…perverse!' They laughed all the way back to the Ministry, and Ron was very pleased to see that they had apparently enjoyed their day out together.

He hoped that some of it may rub off on Hermione. It saddened him that the two women he loved most in the world always seemed to be at each others throats. He didn't know what the problem was, or how to solve it. In his world there were those who had broken the law, and those who hadn't. This was far more complicated, and he'd never particularly understood women anyway. 'Stick to Quidditch, the rules are easier.'

Dinner was quiet that evening. The boys had spent all day flying around the garden, and the girls felt like their feet were dropping off. Their purchases were passed around and commented on by Hermione and Ron. Hermione loved Jane's top, and wished she was young enough (and thin enough) to wear it. Rose had bought some nice things as well; not quite so outrageous as usual. Hermione laughed when she saw Jane's nail varnish.

'That's my favourite colour; I've got some upstairs! How strange! It sounds like you had a good day, anyway.'

'We did, mum' said Rose. 'It was fun!' She looked at her mum, a little shyly. 'Maybe…one day…if you wanted…we could do it.'

Hermione looked down at her hands, and smiled slightly. 'I'd like that, Rose.' She looked back up to her daughter. 'You'd have to be my fashion advisor, though. I'm no good at that sort of thing; you're much better at it than I ever was.'

Jane suddenly felt her eyes water; she must have got something in them.

Not long after, the children went up to bed. Ron and Hugo were asleep before their heads hit the pillow – and before they'd brushed their teeth, though Hermione didn't know that, of course.

Rose still wanted to try on her new make-up, so Jane thought she would read for a bit. She picked up "British 20th Century Wizarding Culture" and opened it. Looking through the list of chapters, her eye was immediately drawn to one of them.

"Chapter 9 – The Golden Trio."

Jane stared at it. Rose had described her as "one of the golden trio" hadn't she? When she'd told her about Gringotts bank? She couldn't quite figure it out; OK so Rose had said she was a war hero, but enough to justify a whole chapter? Her and Ron and Harry? Turning to the page indicated, she began to read.

Rose was chattering away as usual, not really expecting answers. She'd already noticed that Jane went off in to her own world when she was reading. She turned round when she heard the book hit the floor, though, fully expecting to see that Jane had dropped off to sleep. She hadn't.

Jane was sat there, as stiff as a statue, staring ahead and shaking uncontrollably.

'Jane? Are you OK?' There was no reply. 'What is it? What's wrong? Tell me!'

Jane fell back on to the bed, covering her face with her hands. Her breathing was fast and noisy.

'Stay there, don't move!' Rose ran to the door, pulled it open, and started screaming as loudly as she could.

'MUM!! GET UP HERE QUICKLY!! I THINK JANE'S HAVING SOME KIND OF FIT!! HELP ME!!'


	6. Chapter 9

Hermione rushed up the stairs, with Ron close behind her. The noise woke Hugo and Roland, who poked their tousled heads around their door.

Going in to Rose's room they saw Jane lying on the bed. She had curled herself into a foetal position, arms pulled up protecting her head. She was breathing very fast, hyperventilating. Her body was still shaking and twitching uncontrollably.

'It looks like epilepsy to me' said Ron. 'I'll call a Healer.'

'I HAVEN'T GOT EPILEPSY, YOU FOOL!' Hermione shouted, panic almost overwhelming her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and crossed to the bed.

'Jane! Hermione! Can you hear me? Look at me!' There was no response, so she turned to Rose who was staring and looked close to tears. 'Rose, what happened?'

'I didn't…it wasn't…'

'I know. But tell me what happened, I need to know.'

'I was doing my make-up and she was reading then I heard her drop the book so I turned round and she was like this and I didn't know what to do so I went to the door and I called you.'

'What book?'

Rose picked the book up from the floor and handed it to her mum, who went suddenly white. She showed it to Ron, who put his hands over his eyes and muttered 'Oh no!'

Hermione sat on the bed and pulled Jane on to her lap, cradling her in her arms, as she would a baby.

'It's OK, I'm here. Shh now, everything's OK.'

'I don't want to go back.' Hermione could hardly understand what Jane saying as her breathing was still wild. 'I want to stay here with you and Rose.'

'Shh, shh. Everything will be fine. Did you read the book?'

Jane managed to nod her head, even though she was still shaking violently.'

'Tell me, was it Chapter 9?'

Jane let out a whimper, as if in pain, and Hermione looked up at Ron with wide eyes. He looked completely at a loss for what to do next.

'Oh I'm so, so sorry. I didn't even think you'd see anything like that. Where did you get the book, Jane?'

Jane just burrowed deeper in to Hermione's shoulder and continued whimpering.

'We went in to Flourish and Blott's today, mum. I didn't see her buy anything though.' Rose suddenly had a horrible thought. Jane must have bought the book whilst she was looking through the fashion magazines. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault Rose, honestly it isn't.'

'But what is it, mum? What's in this Chapter 9 that's so terrible?'

'It…it…' Hermione had to bring her own breathing under control 'says what happened to us during the war.'

'But she knows that already. I told her you fought, and you're heroes, and the Order of Merlin and everything. She knows.'

Hermione looked at Ron again, pleading with her eyes for help. 'That's not the whole story, Rose' said Ron, quietly.

'So, what…did happen?'

Hermione saw the boys standing in the doorway, looking scared. 'Go back to your room, everything's OK.'

'What's wrong with Hermione?' said Roland. 'I want to stay.'

'Let them' said Ron. 'Let them stay, they should know too.'

'We…didn't just fight in the war' whispered Hermione, her eyes filling. 'Other things happened as well, terrible things.'

'Don't let them, please. Make them stop.' Jane sounded almost as if she were begging.

Hermione gripped her tighter and made more 'Shh'-ing noises. 'It's Ok, you're safe now.' Without knowing quite why she put her hand over Jane's ear, as if trying to protect her. 'We were captured, Ron and I and Harry.' She had to stop to compose herself. Ron sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

'They took us…and…and…they…Oh, Ron, I can't do this.' Hermione's face was wet with her tears; her soul was being ripped apart.

'You can, Hermione. You're strong, you're bigger than this.' His face was so full of that tenderness she loved more than life itself that it gave her the strength to face her worst demons.

'They took us, and they tortured me.' Rose screamed, and Hugo and Roland cried out and held each other. 'They used the Cruciatus Curse on me, again and again. I was begging them to stop, but they wouldn't. I wanted to die.'

Jane was hugging her and crying again. 'I don't want to go back.'

Roland was shaking his head, as if he could rattle his thought together. He looked at Ron, uncomprehendingly.

'But you were there. Why didn't you stop them? Why didn't you take her place? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!'

He flew at Ron in a mindless rage and Ron, despite his strength, had trouble holding him. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM? WHY WERE YOU A COWARD?'

'He couldn't' said Hermione. 'They couldn't stop them; they were locked in the cellar. But they escaped, and they came to save me. They could have run away, but they didn't. You risked your life to save me.'

Roland stopped his struggling. 'I did? I saved you?'

'Yes, you were so brave, and you carried me out of there. You did it, you saved me.'

Jane lifted her head up to look as well. 'Ron saved me? It was Ron?'

'Yes' said Hermione. 'Because he loves you.'

They came together, all six of them holding on to each other and drawing strength from each other, and slowly, slowly their tears subsided.

Hermione gave Jane to Ron to hold whilst she went down stairs to make a sleeping draught for her. She decided to make enough for Hugo and Roland, as well. They would all need help to sleep after what they had heard.

Whilst that was brewing, she made up a simpler calming potion for her and Ron and Rose and carried six cup upstairs on a try. She made the boys drink theirs first, then saw them safely in to bed.

'Was I brave, Hermione?' said Roland, as he laid his head on his pillow.

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. 'Of course you were. You're a Gryffindor, through and through.' He slept.

Hermione went back to Rose's room with the rest of the cups. Jane was still in Ron's arms, and still shaking and sobbing. Rose was sat next to her, stroking her hair. 'Drink this now, all of it' said Hermione.

'What is it?' said Jane, hiccoughing the words out through her sobs.

'Just something to make you feel better. Drink it all up now.'

Before she fell asleep Jane looked up in to Hermione's eyes, her face still full of fear. 'I don't want to be tortured.'

Hermione hugged her. 'Sleep now, you're safe here.' She looked across to Rose, who was still looking pale and drawn. 'Are you OK?' Rose nodded. 'Do you want to stay here tonight? I can make you a bed downstairs.'

'I'm alright, mum. I'll stay here in case she needs me. I said I'd look after her today.'

Hermione crossed to her daughter and gave her a hug. 'Don't blame yourself, Rose. You didn't do anything wrong.' She held Rose's face in her hands and looked in to her eyes. 'Wanting to stay with her tonight, wanting to look after her, that's something you can be proud of.'

-o0o-

Hermione lay in Ron's arms, feeling completely drained. She'd never spoken to anybody about what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor that day. Even she and Ron had never discussed it properly. The story had got out in to the public domain through one of the snatchers, who'd turned Ministry Evidence to try and save his own hide. Hermione had not co-operated with Worple on his book, none of them had. She tried to get him to tone down what he'd written, but without success; he knew that part of the story was guaranteed to sell books so he'd made it as explicit as possible.

'We can't make her go back, Hermione. Not now.'

'We have to, Ron. We know she goes. You can't change time like that.'

'She's so young. Can't we do something to help her, or to make it easier for her?'

'No, we can't. They'll all have to face it, just like we did.'

'But we didn't know; she does.'

'She won't either, Ron. They're not different people, they're us. Something must have happened to make us forget. We've already been through this when we were their age; we came here, but we don't remember it.'

'That might make sense to the cleverest witch of her generation, but you've lost me completely.'

'You don't have to understand it, Ron. Just always be here for me.'

They slept.

-o0o-

Only Rose lay awake, looking at the sleeping form in the next bed, deep in thought. Although her mum had said it wasn't her fault, she felt it was. She was supposed to be looking after Jane, but she gone off to look at some stupid magazine instead.

She'd never realised. She thought war must be a glamorous thing, full of heroes and great deeds. Of course people died, she knew that; Uncle Fred and all the others on the wall at school. But for the rest, they'd survived, and she'd always thought that meant nothing special had happened. She and her friends would talk for hours about some little triumph, like making a boy look stupid or finding a new way to arrange their hair, so why hadn't her parents gone on and on about the war?

Jane started to moan and move around in her bed. Rose got up and went to kneel beside her, stroking her hair and making quiet calming noises in her ear. 'Ron…you saved me' said Jane, who seemed to calm down after that and settled back to sleep. She looked so little, and was so naive. She'd never kissed a boy, and didn't even know how to order coffee.

Her mum was old, but Jane wasn't. She was young, younger than Rose was. She did a quick calculation in her head. Jane had said she had just finished third year, so this must have happened …she would have been seventeen or eighteen. Just two or three years older than Rose was now.

Rose had always considered herself to be experienced and worldly-wise. Her mum, well what did she know about anything? She was too old. Yet tonight she'd heard her mum talk about love. Could that be true? Had mum and dad ever been in love like she was with Scorp?

''… did you have to make such an exhibition of yourself in the corridor? In public? Throwing yourself at him?'

Didn't everyone who had a boyfriend make it as public as possible? You wanted everybody to look at you, didn't you? Had mum and dad never acted like that?

Maybe they hadn't. Maybe they'd never had the chance, because they were fighting a war. Not really being heroes at all, but being frightened and captured and being…being…She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

'No wonder her mum's always disappointed in me. But she can't honestly expect me to compete with that, can she? But…I don't have to, do I? She said that…well Jane did. "… just do your best for you, not me…"'

'I've not though, have I?' Rose wiped away a tear. 'I've not let mum down, I've let me down.'


	7. Memories of things yet to come

Jane awoke the next morning with a whimpering sob that quickly got Rose out of bed to fetch her mother. She felt almost ashamed of herself for being such a baby and lay there quietly as Hermione smoothed the hair from her face and felt her brow just like she was sickening for something.

'I think a day in bed would do you good, wouldn't it? Jane nodded her head, and Hermione smiled.

'I'll just pop down stairs and make you some calming potion. Would you like anything else whilst I'm there?'

Remembering yesterday morning Jane said, in a very small voice 'Could I have hot chocolate, please?'

'Of course you can.'

'Can I have some as well please, mum?'

Hermione flashed Rose a look that almost said "Don't push it", then changed her mind and smiled and said 'OK.'

When Hermione brought the drinks back up she suggested that Jane sit in the chair for a while whilst she changed the sheets, which had been soaked in sweat, and put on a fresh nightie as well. It felt nice to get back in to a cool dry bed and, with the calming potion starting to take effect, Jane felt more relaxed than she had when she awoke.

Rose stayed around for a while, but kept peering at Jane when she thought she wasn't looking, almost as if she were expecting some strange symptoms to start manifesting themselves.

When Rose eventually went of to have breakfast Hugo came in, but obviously didn't know what to do once over the threshold. He asked her if she was OK, then suggested she might want to borrow one of his Quidditch books to read. Then he sat there in a rather awkward silence. Finally, Jane said that it was a shame for him to be inside on such a lovely day and he shot off with a relieved look on his face.

-o0o-

In the kitchen, Rose was eating cereal in a rather distracted way.

'We aren't going to make them go back now, are we mum?'

'They go back, Rose, whether we make them or not.'

'They don't have to. No, listen mum, I've had an idea. We can say they ran away, and then we can send them to live with Gran and Granddad in Australia. They'll never find them there and they can grow up and get married and have us, so it won't have changed anything, will it?'

Hermione sat down at the table and gave her daughter a smile.

'It would, Rose. It isn't just you and Hugo. Your plan would change time, it would change history, and you just can't do that.' Rose started to say 'Yes, but…' but Hermione carried on talking. 'Look, supposing we did what you said and…I don't know…the plane crashed? What then? Anyway, you aren't born in the future; you're born in the past. And they have to go back because in their future they have to be visited by their younger selves, just like we've been.'

Rose's brow was furrowed; she was obviously trying to follow the logic, but couldn't. Hermione saw her perplexity, and smiled again.

'Time isn't just a straight line, Rose, it's also a circle, and you can't break it. I know it's sad, but they go back and what will happen to them will happen; because it already has.'

-o0o-

Jane was sat up in bed, wondering if staying here all day was such a good idea after all. It might be better if she kept herself busy. Then Roland came in, unannounced, and she had to pull the sheet up pretty quickly. She, of course, had put another one of Rose's nightdresses on. Not only was it pretty revealing, as far as Jane was concerned, but it had "Sexy babe" written right across her…well, exactly where she didn't want him reading.

He, too, peered at her anxiously. 'Are you OK?' She shrugged and nodded. 'Hermione…' There was so much he wanted to say to her; how he felt, how he was sorry for her, how he felt about her. But he was thirteen, and those words don't come easily to a boy of that age. She wanted to talk to him as well. He was her friend, and they had already been through so much together, and she wanted to thank him for what he was going to do in four years time, but she was thirteen too and the words were no easier for her.

What they both wanted to do was just hug each other, preferably laid next to each other on the bed. Not in _that way_, of course, but just so that they could comfort each other. She couldn't suggest it because he might get the wrong idea, and he wouldn't suggest it because she would definitely get the wrong idea, and probably hex him.

Eventually he said 'Maybe you should try to get some sleep. Shall I bring you some tea?' It was the sort of thing his mum said when somebody wasn't feeling well. She didn't bother pointing out to him that there was no point making tea for somebody who was asleep, so she said 'Good idea.' She stared at the door after he'd gone, and started to cry. 'Oh, Ron…'

He went downstairs and in to the kitchen to see Hermione.

'How is she, Roland?'

Roland looked distracted, and just a little bit lost. 'Not very talkative. She said she'd like some tea, though. Shall I make it?'

'Thanks for offering, but I'll do it and take it up to her in a minute. Why don't you go and see what Hugo's up to?'

As she was about to take the tea upstairs, Hermione was struck by an idea. She went in to the living room, and by accident found Roland slumped in a chair, looking miserable. Hermione took a book from a cupboard.

'I wanted to show Jane this. Why don't you come with me?'

They went up to the room, Jane hurriedly pulling up the sheet again when she saw Roland. Hermione tried not to laugh, and went to her room and came back with a rather baggy T-shirt for her.

Once they had settled down, Hermione said 'I thought you two might like to see this.' She opened the book and laid it across Jane's lap, Roland leaning over for a better view. It was a photo album.

The first picture was a photo of Hermione and Ron, with the Sydney Opera House in the background. Ron was stood behind Hermione with his arms encircling her waist.

'That was when we went to Australia to get Mum and Dad back after the war. I'd sent them there to keep them safe. I suppose it was also the time we started properly going out with each other.'

Other pictures followed; pictures showing a normal couple going through life.

Ron and Hermione on a beach somewhere; at Harry and Ginny's wedding where Ron was Best Man and Hermione a Bridesmaid.

Ron and Hermione getting married. Jane almost cried when she saw that. The dress was what she had always dreamed of getting married in, one day.

Hermione pregnant.

Hermione holding a baby.

Hermione holding a baby, with a little girl standing by her side.

Various family holidays with them all in swim suits and the children getting bigger.

Rose in her Hogwarts robes, Hugo in his Hogwarts robes.

Hermione and Ron standing with a group of people at a party, under a banner saying "Happy 40th, Hermione"

Hermione and Ron standing with a group of people at a party, under a banner saying "Happy 40th, Ron"

The last picture was the best of all, though. It looked as if it had also been taken at Ron's 40th, but it wasn't posed. Somebody had just been in the right place at the right time, with a camera in their hand.

Ron and Hermione were facing each other; he had his arms around her waist, she had her arms around his neck. They were looking deep in to each other's eyes and smiling. It was not a full on, laughing smile. Just that slight smile of two people who are thinking 'I love you so much, and I know how lucky I am to have you.' Of course, it had been taken with a wizard camera and, as the two children looked, Ron tilted his head forward and Hermione lifted her face up and they kissed.

Jane had to wipe tears from her face to stop them falling on the page. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Hermione took the book gently from her and walked to the door. She turned and looked back at them both.

'You know, we've had the most wonderful life together, Ron and I. We've been very lucky.'

Roland took Jane's hand and they sat together in silence. Eventually, she snuggled down in the bed and looked at him. He held her hand until she fell asleep, and then quietly left the room.

Roland and Jane spent a lot of time together over the next few days; more than they had since arriving. They didn't do much, often just sitting together in the garden saying nothing. Hugo would ask Roland if he wanted to play Quidditch or Wizard Chess, and Rose asked Jane if she fancied going shopping again. They just smiled and shook their heads.

-o0o-

Ron and Hermione stood at the window with their children, looking out at Roland and Jane. As usual, they were sat on the garden bench; close but not touching and not saying anything.

'What can we do for them, mum?' asked Rose.

'I'm not sure we can do anything.'

'I don't like seeing them sad' added Hugo.

'I don't think they're sad' said Ron, putting his arm around his son's shoulder. 'I think they're just thinking about things.'

'Are we still going to make them go back?' Rose sounded close to tears.

Ron brought her in to the hug, as well. 'We won't have to make them, Rosie. They'll choose to go.'

Hermione started to look thoughtful, and then went out in to the garden. She sat between the two, putting her arms around them. They leant their heads into her shoulders, and the three sat there for a while.

'We have to go back, don't we?' asked Jane. Hermione stayed quiet.

'We have to go back' said Ron. It was a statement this time, not a question.

'Do you remember when we went after the Philosopher's Stone?' asked Hermione. 'Harry said we could turn back, if we wanted to.'

'We couldn't, though' said Hermione. 'Yeah,' Ron carried on 'Harry needed us. He couldn't have done it all by himself.'

'We never did turn back, you know. We stuck with him, right to the very end.'

-o0o-

About a week later, an owl arrived, carrying a letter.

_Dear Mr & Mrs Weasley,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the Ministry have finally succeeded in locating a time turner._

_Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will now be able to return home._

_May I suggest we gather in my Office here at Hogwarts at 2 p.m. tomorrow?_

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress._


	8. Homeward bound

Hermione decided that they should have a dinner party that evening, and she would cook something special and they could all dress up for it

Hermione decided that they should have a dinner party that evening, and she would cook something special and they could all dress up for it. She knew it would be hard on all of them, so this would provide some kind of distraction.

The "boys", including Ron, immediately set up a Wizard Chess tournament and Rose sat down to watch them. Although she could play it at a basic level, she wanted to see just what good players could do. The matches between Ron and Roland were particularly fascinating, of course, because they both thought in the same way.

Whilst things were cooking, Hermione took yet more washing upstairs; having four children in the house certainly meant there was a lot more to do. She went to put some things away in Rose's room.

Jane was sat quietly on the bed. Her new top was laid out in front of her, and she was staring at it, and occasionally stroking it. She was crying, silently. Hermione felt her heart melt, and went to sit down with her.

'That's a really pretty top, you know. Are you going to wear it tonight?' Jane nodded. 'What about doing your nails, as well?'

Jane handed her the bottle of nail varnish, and Hermione started to apply it. They sat in peaceful silence for a while.

'I've loved being here, with you and Rose. It's been like having a sister.'

Hermione smiled. 'I know. I missed not having brothers and sisters, but I've got Ginny and Harry now.'

'Hermione, was Ron your only boyfriend?'

'I suppose so. There was one other boy.' She laughed. 'It happens in your next year! His name was Viktor, and he was quite glamorous, actually. Eighteen and an International Quidditch player! Me! All the other girls were very jealous.'

Jane looked quite shocked. 'Honestly! What…I mean…well, you know. What happened?'

'Not much to be honest, though we did kiss. In the end I decided he wasn't my type.'

'But Ron is?'

'Yes. I don't know why, really; I just like him. He's different to me, not bookish, always laughing and joking; but he's strong and solid, and he makes me feel safe.'

'I'm glad. I'm glad I end up happy, like you.'

Hermione painted a couple more nails. 'Jane, thank you.'

'For what? I should be thanking you for looking after us.'

'For giving me back my daughter, for making me see she isn't just a little version of me.'

'I think I must be very hard to live with.' They both laughed. 'Hermione, when you meet her boyfriend, will you judge him by who he is, not what he is?'

Hermione wrinkled her brow. 'That sounds ominous, what's wrong with him?'

'Nothing, that's my point. He makes her happy.'

'And I suppose you're not going to tell me who it is?' Jane smiled but shook her head. 'Ok, I'll try, but I am a mum, and Ron's a dad.'

-o0o-

Dinner was almost a success, and everybody almost enjoyed themselves. Soon after eleven, Hermione decided it really was time they started to think about bed, and went off to make a nice calming potion for them all. She made the children's just a little bit stronger, reasoning that they would have problems sleeping otherwise.

Roland and Hugo lay in their beds, talking Quidditch and Wizard Chess strategies until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jane and Rose also lay talking, mainly about the future. Rose had decided that what she wanted to do most in the world was work for a magazine, writing about fashion. Aunt Ginny was already a journalist, and could maybe give her a helping hand.

'Lots of girls want to do that, I bet' said Jane.

'I know. I'll need good exam results to stand a chance. I think I might have to buckle down a bit next year. It'll please mum anyway.'

'And you, Rose; it will please you as well. By the way, I think you should introduce Scorp to them, you know.'

'You're kidding! They'd kill me.'

'I'm not so sure; they'll be OK.'

'Have you said anything? Oh Jane, you've not told mum who it is?'

'No I haven't, honestly. I've just…smoothed the way a bit. Rose, trust me. Your mum's one of the nicest people I know. She'll be OK, trust me…and her.'

-o0o-

The next day found them standing in the Headmistresses Office at Hogwarts. Everyone was a little bit tearful. Roland and Jane were dressed in the same clothes they had arrived in, all those weeks ago. Rose looked at Jane critically.

'Yep, now I know you're my mum – the fashion victim.' She was trying so hard not to cry.

Then Professor McGonagall said it was time to say goodbye.

Roland and Hugo wanted to hug, but they were boys so they contented themselves with punching each other on the arm.

'Keep practicing, mate. One day you'll be as good as me.'

'I'll be better; I've got a good teacher.' Hugo forced himself not to cry.

Then Roland shook hands with Ron, who pulled him in to a hug so he could whisper 'Hang on in there; she's worth it.'

Roland waved to Rose and went to shake hands with Hermione, who was having none of it. She pulled him in to a hug, then stroked his cheek and hugged him again. 'Oh, Ron…one day.'

The Jane hugged Hugo and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed. 'I'm allowed to kiss you' she said. 'I'm your mum.' He laughed and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Ron gave her a hug and said 'Be good to him, he's a great bloke, honestly.'

Jane and Hermione hugged, and the tears started to flow. 'I'm going to miss you so much' said Jane. 'I'll always be right next to you' said Hermione.

Then Rosa and Jane looked at each other, and howled and clung to each other fiercely. They weren't capable of saying anything, they just hugged and hugged.

'I think you should go, now' said McGonagall, who also looked as if she was going to cry – just a little bit. 'It is all set up; you just need to give in one half turn, then release.'

'I'll do it this time, Ronald' said Hermione.

McGonagall put the chain around their necks and picked up her wand. 'Goodbye, children. Miss Granger, I forgot to write that note to myself, but as long as you return the time-turner straight away I think a warning will suffice. Now, in the nicest possible way, I hope we do not meet again.

On the count of three then…one, two, three…Obliviate!'

-o0o-

Ron laughed. 'Hey, that's great! Can I have a go?'

'No, Ron, you can't. Professor McGonagall let me have it under strict rules. Anyway, I have to give it back to her. They're dangerous things, and you can be arrested for misusing them.'

'Oh come on, Hermione. Just a few minutes. It'd be fun!'

She stared at the floor, chewing on her lip, and then looked up at him. 'No, Ron, I'm sorry. I'm going to give it back now.'

'I knew you wouldn't. You're no fun!' He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. 'I'm off to find Harry, I'll see you later.'

As Hermione walked across the Great Hall, she felt something bumping in the pocket of her robe. Putting her hand in, she pulled out a bottle of nail varnish.

'Strange,' she though, 'Lavender must have put it in there by mistake.

She looked at it; it was a rather shimmering vivid red and called "Volcano." She decided she rather liked the colour, and thought she might try some on that evening; after all she was nearly fourteen, it was probably about time she started wearing a little bit of make-up.

She wondered if Ron would notice, then wondered why she was wondering about Ron. Then she smiled; one day, when they were older, perhaps.

Smiling to herself and humming "M_y love is like a red, red rose" _she knocked on the Professor's door.

Fin


End file.
